The Heart That Shines
by TinyDancer11
Summary: Alex is reading the book based off her own life and it's slowly disintegrating her current stability. She has to watch her life crumble around her all over again. Jalex.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. This is my first Wizards of Waverly Place fanfic. I've written many others under a different name but I'm not going to tell you what it is so that you have no prejudgments before reading this story. I really hope you enjoy it and please give me any ideas!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to this show. Except for maybe a life-size cut out of David Henrie. (Just kidding...or am I?)

* * *

  
**

**The Heart That Shines**

**Prologue**

"_Unrequited love, forbidden love, true love: all things I experienced the summer before I left for college. While I was nursing a broken heart my first semester at NYU, I would not have given up those three months for anything," the young author read from the prologue of his manuscript to the crowd of fans standing before him. He looked out at the audience and closed his book, smiling, "Thank you."_

_He stepped off the stage and a burly man took his place behind the podium, "Please give a round of applause to Mr. Russo." When the clapping died down the man spoke again, "He is very grateful for the wonderful fans that turned out today to hear this reading of his new book, _The Heart That Shines_. He will be available to the public for book-signing and questions at the table in the back and then available for the press in about an hour. On behalf of the Three Winds Bookstore, I thank you all."_

_The novelist took his seat behind a small wooden table and prepared himself for the impending meet-and-greet. After Mr. York, the owner of the Three Winds Bookstore, finished his speech, there was a loud rustling as people rushed to get in line to meet the ingenious writer._

"_Hi," the first girl in line said, "I'm Amanda. I love your book. I've already read it three times."_

_He smiled up at her as she handed him her copy of his book and he wrote inside the front cover _'To Amanda, Thank you so much for being such a devoted fan. It's people like you that inspire me to keep writing. Love-'

_He didn't get a chance to write his name before Amanda ripped the book from his hands, "Ohmigod! He wrote 'love'!" _

_The next person in line was a teenage boy with wire-rimmed glasses. He held out the book wordlessly. The writer quickly signed his name in the book and handed it back._

_Next was a woman much older than himself who smiled down at him adoringly, "Oh, Mr. Russo, you're book was just a thrill to read. The young love between a brother and sister was just riveting. Especially the part about them being wizards! I just loved it. I've recommended it for my book club to read next month."_

"_Thank you," he said as he wrote a few words inside her book then signed his name._

_She grinned at him flirtatiously as he handed the book back, "I sure hope no part of that romance is true."_

_He just replied with a polite smile. _If only she knew how wrong she was. _He realized that her interest in the validity of the story had nothing to do with the legal or moral aspects, but more that he was available._

_The next hour was filled with generally the same type of fans: love-struck high school and college girls, shy boys, and overly adoring women. _

_When it was finally time for his press conference and interviews, he was almost relieved. Almost. Press conferences were the worst. He stood in front of a crowded room while over-excited journalists shouted questions at him._

"_Now," Mr. York said, "I introduce Mr. Russo, the talented young author who has wow-ed this city's literary world with his story of a taboo love that readers can't help but root for."_

_Another thing about the press that he hated was that they never applauded or welcomed him to the stage or gave him a chance to thank whatever establishment that was hosting him. They just started barraging him with questions the moment his was in eyesight._

_He pointed to one reporter and the rest settled down to here the question and answer, "Fred Kutcher from the Chicago Times. Mr. Russo, in your book the two main characters, Caleb and Sam, are brother and sister who have a secret love. Does this mean you support incest relationship?"_

_He laughed, "No. That was just the dilemma I had chosen for this couple in this story. My next book may be about a man and a woman who are madly in love but both married to other people." Lying and twisting tales to hide the true nature of his story had become second nature._

_The men and women in front of him began screaming again until he pointed at someone else, "Sally DeJolie from the Sterling Gazette. Mr. Russo, are any of the characters in your book, specifically Sam and Caleb, based off of anyone in your own life?"_

"_No," he replied, a rehearsed answer, "They are just figments of my imagination." _

_Next was a man from some literary magazine, "Mr. Russo, it has already been established that the characters are entirely original. Does that mean the story is entirely fictional as well?"_

_His breath caught in his throat for a moment, "Yes that is true. No part of this story has any truth behind it. Except, of course, that broken hearts hurt like hell."_

_The congregation laughed at that but soon continued shouting._

"_Mr. Russo, have you ever been in such a deep love like the characters in your story?"_

"_Not with my sister, but yes. In fact, my wedding is scheduled for two weeks from this Friday." He knew that as soon as that information was printed, more than half of his fan-base would be displeased. After all, he was a very attractive man in his mid-twenties who had already had his book on the New York Times best sellers list five months in a row and many offers to turn his original story into a feature film._

"_When you first started this story, did you plan to have it end so terribly?"_

_He had to think about that one, "If it had been my choice, it would have ended much differently."_

_No one knew what to make of that._

_He continued, "I-I mean, before I sat down in front of my computer to start writing this book, I already had the entire storyline in my head: brother and sister in a magic family would fall in love, terrible things would happen, and they would not end up together, but when it came time for me to actually write the ending, I couldn't bare breaking the hearts of these two characters I had grown to love so much. In the end, though, I decided it was best to just stick with my original idea." _Nice save_, he thought to himself._

"_Where did you get the idea to make the Jenkins a magical family?"_

_He laughed and responded with another rehearsed answer, "I had been watching a marathon of Charmed re-runs when I first started formulating this idea."_

_The rest of the press conference continued with questions he had prepared himself to answer with responses that would not give away the truth of the story, both the magic parts and the relationship parts._

_Afterwards he had interviews with different journalists who had special deals with Three Winds Bookstore for exclusive meetings with the artists they presented. The questions about the book were pretty basic, much like the questions asked during the conference. The harder ones were about his personal life. Answers to inquiries like those were much more difficult to give with a straight face._

"_So tell me about your wife-to-be, Mr. Russo."_

"_Oh," he said. These questions were easy to answer. There was nothing to hide about his fiancée, "Sophia is amazing. She's an artist. She owns her own gallery downtown."_

"_How did you meet?"_

"_I had gone into her gallery to find a present for my sister." At the sight of the journalist's eyebrows raising, he added, "No, not a sister I had a forbidden affair with when I was 18. Anyways, I went into the gallery to find a present for my sister and I was having a really hard time finding something perfect for her. Then, just when I thought I would never find anything, a beautiful blue-haired goddess, she'll like that I'm calling her a goddess, stepped out from behind a curtain._

"_I swear my heart skipped multiple beats when I saw her. Now, I realize blue hair might not sound beautiful or sexy, but she totally pulled it off with flying colors. No pun intended. She asked me if I needed any help and when I told her what my problem was she led me right to a section full of big, gaudy jewelry. I don't know how she did it, but the goddess with blue hair knew exactly what my sister would like._

"_I chose a pair of earrings and when I went to pay for them at the register, I realized I had no cash on me. At that time, a few years back, I was in some major debt and I was trying really hard not to use my credit cards. But I just had to get these earrings for my sister, so I decided what the hell? I'll use the credit card. Good thing I did, because I wouldn't have gotten a receipt if I had paid with cash and when I did have my receipt handed to me I realized that on the bottom of the slip of paper, the blue-haired beauty's phone number was written."_

"_What a heartwarming story," the journalist said, but he didn't really sound at all like his heart had been warmed, "Can you tell me more about this sister that you didn't have an affair with?" His words sounded like he was unconvinced._

"_Yes, of course, her name is Alex. We grew up together with our other brother on Waverly Place. Although there is a two year age difference between us, it never really felt like we were that far apart."_

_The reporter rapped up his interview within in the next few minutes and before the author had a chance to breath he was approached by another journalist, "Hi, Sally DeJolie from the Sterling Gazette. I was the one who asked the question about characters being based off of anyone in your own life."_

"_Oh, yes, right," he said, remembering who she was, "Did you have more questions?"_

"_Yes, actually, I was wondering if you and I could discuss the origins of your characters."_

"_Of course, what would you like to know?" he asked, taking a seat and gesturing for Sally DeJolie to sit across from him._

_She sat down and promptly began her questioning, "I believe that characters don't just come to authors out of thin air. Even if they aren't based off of one individual, maybe their traits are a combination of many important people in the author's life. Would you say that is true for you?"_

_He laughed, "I guess it could be a little true."_

"_Would you like to embellish on that?" De Jolie asked, obviously slightly annoyed._

_He opened his mouth to answer but something he spotted over DeJolie's shoulder stopped him. He regained his composure and turned to look at the reporter, "Could you excuse me for a moment?"_

_She didn't have a chance to protest before he stood and made his way across the room where he stopped behind a tall brunette with her back to him. He gently tapped the woman's shoulder and she turned around with a start but then smiled as she recognized him. She pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I missed you."_

_As they pulled away he looked at her and said, "I missed you too, Alex."_

_Five minutes later they were stepping away from the bookstore's coffee bar, each nursing their drinks of choice. "I read your book," Alex said._

_He nodded, "What did you think?"_

"_I thought it was fantastic. You really have talent. Your words, the story, everything. I felt like I was there."_

_He chuckled, "You were there, Alex."_

"_Well, yeah," she shrugged, "But now I'm observing my own story as a third party. It's…enlightening."_

"_I thought you would be mad," he said sheepishly._

_She smiled a bit, "Well, at first I thought that I would hate to see my story splayed out for all the world to read, and then when I read it for the first time it was a little difficult to get through."_

"_And now?" he asked, genuinely hoping to hear his sister's review. Ever since they had been children, he always cared about what she thought._

"_I've read the book almost fifty times since I bought it the day it was released six months ago. I can't get enough of it. Every time I feel some different emotion: anger, remorse, hatred, sadness, so much pain."_

"_I'm sorry," he murmured_

_Alex shook her head, "No, don't be. You did what you had to do to cope with everything. I did what I had to do."_

"_I wish it wasn't so," he couldn't find the right word, "complicated. I wish it wasn't so hard for us all to remember."_

"_It's been ten years," she sighed, "And it's still hard to re-live that summer."_

_He opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it as he recognized the distant look on her face: Alex had more to say._

_She gave a wry laugh, "Is that really how everything that summer happened? You know, I think back on it and only remember the end. I don't really remember all the good stuff."_

"_Well, your heart was broken," he supplied, "So was –"_

"_I know," she cut him off, "I know. Everyone was hurt that summer."_

"_Alex," he took her hand reassuringly, "None of it was your fault."_

_She stood up outraged, "How can you possibly say that? If I hadn't instigated…if I hadn't pushed…God, it's all my fault."_

_He tried to calm her down but wasn't finding himself to be successful, "Maybe we should take this outside."_

"_No, no. I think I should just go. It was really great seeing you again."_

"_Yeah, it was Alex. We shouldn't wait so long next time. I've missed my favorite sister."_

_She smiled slightly and pulled him into a hug. Before she pulled away, he heard her whisper so quietly he almost didn't catch it, "I'm so proud of you, Max."_


	2. Chapter One

**Hey everyone. Sorry this is so late. My plan is to update every Sunday but this morning was my grandfather's funeral so I kind of had something else going on. Speaking of which, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my grandfather in honor of his memory. It was his influence that sparked my passion for writing. **

**I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the first.

* * *

**

**The Heart That Shines**

**Chapter One  
**

_Alex Russo snuggled into her favorite armchair in her studio apartment overlooking the Hudson River. She had done this habitually every few weeks for the past six months. Pulling a faded green blanket around her waist, she opened her little brother's award winning novel to the first page._

_Her heart always cracked a bit as she ran her fingers over the dedication: _This book is dedicated to the two people who inspired me to be the best person I could ever hope of being and no matter how many years or miles or fights are between our visits and phone calls, I will always love my favorite brother and sister.

_This was the first time she had sat down to read the book since seeing Max almost a month earlier. It had been almost an entire decade since she had seen her younger brother's curly hair and brown eyes. Granted he didn't look fourteen anymore, but he was still her baby brother._

_The hardest part about reading the book wasn't seeing the effects her forbidden romance had on her family. She knew she had hurt too many people to ever deserve forgiveness. The worst part, though, was reading the story in "Caleb's" point of view. Caleb was meant to be Justin and Sam was meant to be Alex. She wondered if Max and Justin ever discussed the book before it was written so that Max could have all of Justin's thoughts accurately recorded or if everything he had written had just been what Max guessed Justin had been thinking._

_As she opened to the front page and started with the prologue, she tried to remember that summer from her point of view as best she could along with what Max had supplied as Justin's thoughts, putting all the pieces together…_

~.~.~.~

Sophomore year of high school was finally over and Alex walked through the front door of her apartment on Waverly Place with a huge smile spread across her face.

"What are you so happy about?" her older brother, and soon to be high school graduate, asked as he came down the stairs, presumably from his bedroom.

"Nothing," she said happily. Not even her nerdy older brother could dampen her mood today.

"Oh," he said, not really caring.

"Hey Justin," Alex called as she plopped herself down on the couch and flipped on the TV, "Would you mind making me some popcorn?"

She had expected his answer to be a "Are you kidding me? No. Get up and make your own popcorn. Gosh, some people are so lazy!" But instead she heard Justin mumble a reply and when she turned around to glance at him she saw that he had opened a package of popcorn and thrown it in the microwave.

"Oh," she said, surprised, "Thanks."

He smiled at her, knowing this was not what she had expected, "Well, I figured that since in about three months I won't be here for you to order around anymore, I might as well let you have a few last kicks."

Alex wanted to reply with a quick joke but she couldn't get her mind to work fast enough or her lips to form words. Abruptly she was hit with the heart-sinking realization that her big brother, the boy she always looked up to (though she would never admit it), wouldn't be around to support her or clean up after her much longer.

She mumbled a reply in his direction and turned back around to face the TV but she found herself suddenly not interested in the _Cribs_ episode that was flickering in front of her. A few minutes later Alex felt Justin sit down next to her on the couch and he offered her some popcorn. She mindlessly grabbed a handful from the bowl.

"So," Justin casually started, "When's Dean coming over?"

"4:30. He wanted to go home and burn his school books," Alex shrugged.

"What about Harper?" Justin question and then wondered why he even bothered to know.

She shrugged again, "I don't know. Things have been kind of weird lately."

Justin turned to look at his sister, thinking that her non-descriptive reply was only because she was so caught up with the TV show but when his eyes examined her face he noticed that her eyes were downcast, staring intently at her clasped hands which we sitting in her lap. On closer inspection, he noticed that his sister's eyes were full of unshed tears.

He quickly switched off the television and turned to face her, "Alex, what's wrong?"

She sniffled quietly and looked up at him as rogue tear slid down her cheek, "She never asks me about me anymore."

He was confused, "What do you mean?"

Alex turned towards him completely, resting her back on the armrest of the couch and crossing her legs in front of her, "Whenever Harper used to come into the Sub Station or meet up with me at school, the first words out of her mouth were asking me how my day was. Now, it's all 'How's Justin?', 'What did Justin do last night?', 'What's Justin wearing today?' Blah blah blah. It's really getting annoying."

He wasn't surprised. Harper had always been caught up with Justin and he had noticed over the years that even if she was in an intense conversation with Alex, as soon as he walked in, she was all over him. He had just hoped that she would eventually move on and realize that her friendship with Alex was more important than some guy. Unfortunately, his wishes didn't come true.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Justin said as he took one of her hands in his, "She doesn't know what she's missing."

"Actually," Alex said cynically, "She knows exactly what she's missing: you."

"Again, I'm sorry. I guarantee you that I probably wish that she never met me more than you ever could," Justin laughed a little.

Alex cracked a smile, but tears began flowing slowly down her cheeks, "Oh, god. I'm acting like such a girl."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that you are a girl, huh?" her brother said and brushed a few tears from her cheek with his thumb. At the contact, Alex's skin burned and her eyes shot up to connect with Justin's. He kept his hand against her face for a few more moments before Max bursting into the apartment ripped them from the moment.

As Justin stood to greet his brother, Alex wondered briefly to herself, _What just happened?_

…

4:30 rolled around and Justin was interrupted from his educational television program by a loud knock on the door. "Alex!" he called up the stairs and waited for a few moments but when he realized she wasn't going to come down he shouted, "Coming!" and went to answer the door.

On the other side he was met by Dean, "Hey Justin. How's it goin'?"

Justin gave a displeased smile and replied sarcastically, "Oh, it's never been better." He turned his head towards the stairs and yelled, "Alex! Your boyfriend's here!" He said the word 'boyfriend' with a slight bitterness but he convinced himself that it was only because he personally didn't agree with his sister's choice.

Alex came down the stairs two at a time. "Dean!" she exclaimed and ran up to him, hugging him tightly around the neck and pressing her lips to his. Justin had to look away so he returned to the couch and tried to focus solely on the program about something economically efficient but he couldn't completely block out the sounds of smooching from behind him. He closed his eyes, seemingly in pain.

Alex and Dean pulled away from the kiss and just lingered in the hug for a few moments longer. Over her boyfriend's shoulder, Alex noticed Justin's ramrod position and instantly knew something was bugging him.

"Hey, Dean," she said, pulling back slightly, "Can you give me a minute? I have to tell Justin something."

Dean nodded in agreement and watched as Alex placed herself next to her brother on the couch, "What's up, big bro?"

"What?" he asked a little too quickly, "Nothing." Justin wanted nothing more than to just figure out why he was so upset by the display that had been going on by the front door between his sister and that hooligan. He kept telling himself over and over that he was just being protective, but that explanation didn't really sit right.

Alex looked at him skeptically, "I don't believe you."

Justin scoffed and turned to her, "Since when do you care so much?"

Stunned by the unexplained animosity in his tone, Alex leaned away from him and replied coldly, "Well, I guess I don't." She stood and rejoined Dean at the door, taking his hand and leading him down to the Sub Station.

Justin debated calling her back but decided against it. He had already caused enough damage. And what was making him act so irritable? He should've been taking advantage of the fact that Alex actually seemed to care for once.

Turning off the TV, he marched back up to his room and flopped down on his bed staring at the opposite wall which held the shelf covered in collectible action figures. In a fit of rage he stood up and threw them all sprawling across his bedroom.

Max, startled by the noise, rushed into his brother's room to find Justin with his back against the wall and his head in his hands, "Justin? What's going on?"

Justin looked up at Max and then looked around his room, "I have no idea."

…

It had been a week since school ended. Justin had been filled with anger for days and he still couldn't figure out why. After a few days of sitting in his room fuming, he convinced himself it was only nerves about graduation and he had taken it out on Alex because he knew that she was always resilient and could handle his mood swings. What he couldn't explain was her reaction to him. She had never been so…sensitive to his feelings. Or that upset when he snapped at her.

Except for when they were little. Alex had always admired Justin and he knew that. When they were younger he tried his best to be a good kid so that Alex would always have a good role model. Even after she changed and became what she liked to call an 'evil genius', the whole goody-goody thing kind of stuck with him. He wasn't sure if he just liked it or if he was hoping that in some way he was still a role model to his younger sister.

After Justin decided to give up on being pissed off, he focused mainly on his summer. He had planned on running a tutorial camp but the school said it would give kids a reason not to go to summer school so instead he offered to host a study hall during students' free periods. After Mr. Laritate informed him that there probably would be no free periods in summer school, Justin found another job at a day camp on Waverly Place.

He would be teaching kids who were starting kindergarten in September the basics of reading. When Alex had found out she told him that only he could make summer camp boring.

Now it was about twelve hours until his graduation commencement and Justin couldn't sleep. He slowly slid out of bed and walked down the hall to Alex's room where he quietly pushed her door open and watched her chest move up and down with the deep breaths of sleep.

Dean had been over almost every single day since school ended. Either he was with Alex down in the Sub Station or with Alex up in her room or with Alex at his house or with Alex out somewhere. It didn't really matter where they were; Alex and Dean were always together so Justin never had a chance to get close enough to apologize for his actions.

As he listened to his little sister snore gently, he couldn't help his heart from aching. They used to be so close. It used to be Alex that would stand in his doorway and watch him sleep while she contemplated coming to wake him if she had a bad dream.

Justin stepped cautiously into the room, trying not to make a noise so he wouldn't wake her. Oh, who was he kidding? He could be tap dancing on a metal floor and she still wouldn't wake up.

Alex had told him repeatedly not to enter her room under any circumstances. When he had asked what the exceptions were, she insisted that there were none. Unless of course she lost track of time and was missing a new episode of _Project Runway_.

"Well," Justin had said to her, "what if I'm on fire?"

"Wouldn't really care," Alex said without looking up from her fashion magazine.

"What if…what if…" Justin looked around his sister's room for an idea. Just then Max passed by and Justin reached out, pulling his younger brother in, "What if Max was on fire?"

Alex looked up and smiled, "Yes! Get me if Max is on fire. I think it would be hilarious to watch him try to put the flames out."

Justin pushed Max out of the room, no longer having any use for him. Then he sat down on the end of Alex's bed with a look of fake-shame, "You would watch your own brother burn up for kicks?"

Alex looked at him and shrugged, "Well I figure one of us would use magic to save him eventually."

Justin blinked in the dark and then shook the memory from his head. Coming in to watch her sleep was definitely not an exception to her rule. If she caught him she would probably mock him endlessly for being so creepy. The thought almost made him turn around and go back to his own room.

Instead he took a seat at her desk and watched eye lids flutter as she dreamed. He wondered what she was dreaming about. _Hopefully something good_, he thought.

This wasn't the first time that he would watch Alex when he couldn't sleep. Something about seeing her face without the usual looks of evil plotting or annoyance marring her features calmed him. It made her seem almost…beautiful.

After a few more moments of listening to her deep breathing and soft snores through the darkened room, Justin realized that he was bordering on shady and stalker-ish. He stood and walked a few steps to Alex's bedside and kneeled down so his head was about level with hers.

He began whispering, "You bug me so much sometimes. And I mean really, really, really, really, really, really –"

Alex groaned in her sleep and Justin figured that was her way of saying, "Get on with it already!"

He laughed a little, "Point is, you bug me, but you're still my little sister and I love you. I'm sorry if sometimes I'm a little mean with no reason, but I try my best to be calm with you all the time and it just builds up inside of me and…I'm blaming you again. I don't mean to be blaming you."

Justin took a moment to regroup himself, "I just want to say that I'm graduating in a few hours, and then I'm only here with you for a few more months. If I never get the nerve to say this to you when you're awake, then I just want you to hear it now: you are the best sister that anyone could ever ask for."

Brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead, "Good night."

…

Alex woke up with the sun the next morning, the strangest dream still fresh on her mind. She and Justin had been fighting, yelling at each other about something that she couldn't quite remember. At one point she was about to hit him and he grabbed her wrists gently, pulling her closer to him and then started telling her all these things about how even though she annoyed him to no end, he loved her.

She touched her forehead then, vaguely remembering soft lips against her skin only few hours before. After a few more moments of thinking about the dream and trying to remember more, she knew there was more, Alex rolled over and went back to sleep.

It was 11:30 AM, an hour and a half before Justin's graduation ceremony, when Alex woke up again. She looked at the clock and questioned herself as to why she was awake so early. It was Saturday after all. Just as she covered her head with her pillow and tried to force herself back into the realms of sleep, her bedroom door swung open with a bang.

"Alex!" she heard Justin yell, "What are you doing? We have to leave in an hour!"

Alex groaned and was about to protest when his words registered. She shot up, "An hour? Oh, no."

Flying out of bed, Alex ran around her room grabbing clothes and a towel, then rushed past Justin and into the bathroom on the other side of the hall.

About forty-five minutes later Alex still wasn't down in the Sub Station with the rest of the family who were waiting impatiently for her to finish getting ready.

"It's _my_ graduation day," Justin complained, "Why does everything always have to be about her?"

Theresa nodded, "I'll go upstairs and see what's taking her so long." A few minutes later she returned to her family and reported, "Alex has been out of the shower for fifteen minutes. Now she's doing her hair."

Jerry groaned and Justin was outraged, "Why does she have to be such a girl? This day has nothing to do with her. It's about the graduating seniors."

"Actually," Max began, "I think that's exactly why she wants to get dressed up."

Jerry groaned again. Thinking about his only daughter dressing up for boys two years older than her made his skin crawl. Usually it was Justin who was expressing to Alex how the boys in his grade weren't right for her, but he was a little too caught up in his own problems this time.

"Of course, the one time when magic would be useful, Alex doesn't use it," Justin commented irritably.

When it was nearing 12:30, Jerry and Theresa were standing in the front door to the Sub Station inching their way out. "We have to leave now if we want to get good seats," Jerry complained to his wife.

"We can't leave without our daughter," Theresa replied.

It was Justin's turn to groan, "I'll stay and wait for her." When his parents were about to protest he added, "They can't start the ceremony without me. I am valedictorian, after all."

After a few more moments of undetermined arguing, Jerry and Theresa left with Max on their heels. Justin ran upstairs just as Alex stepped out of her room.

"Whoa," Justin breathed and couldn't help but think to himself that those extra few minutes in the bathroom were worth it if it meant Alex looked as beautiful as she did now.

She was wearing a simple summer dress that reached to just above her knees. The halter top neckline swooped down into a loose V which was accented by the big blue beads she wore around her neck. The azure color of the dress brought out the ever-present mischievous sparkle in Alex's eyes. She wore light natural make up on her face and Justin's fingers ached to reach out and touch her cheek to see if it was actually as smooth as it looked.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Alex said quickly as she pushed past Justin towards the door, "I'm so sorry." She took a few moments looking around the room and then asked, "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Oh, they already left," Justin said flippantly, "I volunteered to wait behind for you."

"What? Justin, you shouldn't have done that. It's your graduation."

"That's true. But I hold a very important part in the ceremony so I doubt they'll start without me being there," he said as he guided her towards the street.

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned, pulling on a light green sweater.

Justin pulled a program that he had taken from the rehearsal the day before and handed it to his sister silently. Only a small smile tugged at his lips.

As Alex read over the paper, her eyes widened and a large smile formed, "Oh my god, Justin!"

He waited for her to say that she was so proud of him and that he really deserved it. Of course, those words didn't come.

Instead she said, "I didn't realize you were dorky enough to be valedictorian."

Justin looked down at her and smirked. In her own way, Alex said exactly what he wanted to hear.

…

"…and in my last words to my class, I would just like to say, the world is a magical place. Some magic is bad," Justin announced to the audience and Alex swore that he was looking at her with those words, "but most is good so grab your own personal magic wands and embrace whatever comes your way. Enjoy life to the fullest and make your own magic. Class of 2009, we're here, we did it, by whatever greater power necessary, we're finally done. Congratulations!"

Graduation caps were tossed into the air, people screamed, friends hugged, families cried, and Alex sat in her seat watching it all. When Justin made his way back to his family, they all mauled him with giant hugs and Theresa planted a wet kiss on his cheek telling him how fantastic his speech was and that she had never been more proud.

Alex hung back until Justin broke free from the mob of Russos and found her standing alone a few feet away.

"Hey," he said, approaching her slowly.

"Hi," she murmured, "You shouldn't have said what you said."

It took Justin a moment to realize she was referring to the part in his speech where he talked about magic. He scoffed, "Don't worry. No one thinks I have any idea what I'm talking about."

"That's not what I meant," Alex grinned then, "Could you seem like anymore of a nerd?" She laughed and continued, mocking him, "Magic this, magic that. Wield all of your own magic wands! Oh, and my favorite part: what the hell is the greater power that got you through high school?"

Justin wanted so much to be angry with her for making fun of the speech he had worked so hard on but instead he just laughed along with her. She was right, in a way. For the four years that he had attended this high school, everyone thought he was a loser who spoke in an alien dialect, collected action figures, and loved Star Wars. Talking about magical powers in his valedictorian speech might not have been the best impression to leave them with.

As the two of them walked towards their parents, Alex still laughing, Justin began to awkwardly speak, "So I, uh, was, um, thinking that maybe…Uh, well you see…"

"Just spit it out already!" Alex exclaimed.

"Okay, well I was thinking that maybe after the party, you, Max, and I could go to the movies together?" he said hesitantly.

"Like as a sibling bonding thing?" Alex said skeptically.

"No," Justin chuckled, "I think the last 14 years has been enough time for the three of us to bond. More along the lines of the three of us just hanging out before Max goes to camp and I start work and you begin whatever it is that you're doing this summer."

Alex was about to protest so Justin continued, "It could be the last chance for the three of us to do anything together before I leave for college." She still didn't look swayed so he kept talking, "It could be the last chance to do something _magical_ together."

At the mention of magic, Alex's ears perked. And then she realized what he said, "What do you mean the last chance?"

"Well, I'll be in college for the next four years. What else is happening in four years?"

Alex thought about it for a moment and then a strange look formed on her face, "We have the battle."

"Exactly."

"Well," Alex struggled to come up with another excuse, "What about next summer?" Justin gave her a moment to think and then she spoke again, "Oh, right, I want that internship next summer. Maybe the summer after that?"

"Who knows what we'll be doing then?" Justin reasoned, "But that's besides the point. Today I graduated from high school and I would really like to spend tonight with my little sister and brother."

"Oh," Alex smiled, "You're pulling the graduation card. I'm impressed. I didn't know you had it in you."

"So?" Justin questioned, anxious.

"Fine," Alex grumbled and Justin looked at her pointedly, "And I'll talk to Max too."

"Good," he smiled.

By this time, they had all arrived back at the Sub Station where a good portion of the party guests were already congregated. Justin was pulled away from Alex by different family members and before he was engulfed by the crowd he looked back and mouthed to her, "I'll see you later."

…

7:30 finally rolled around and everyone except for immediate family slowly filed out of the door, leaving a mess of half eaten food and deflated balloons in their wake.

"Well," Theresa said, looking around the Sub Station, "looks like we have quite the mess to clean up."

Jerry nodded in agreement and began sweeping the floor.

"Alex, Max," Theresa delegated, "Can you start washing dishes?"

"But –," Alex started to protest.

"Don't 'but' me, missy. You were seriously late this morning. The least you can do is help us clean up."

"Actually-," Max tried but stopped once he received a cold look from his mother.

Justin came back inside then, after saying goodbye to the last few stragglers who were leaving.

"Oh, Justin," Theresa smiled at her older son, "Why don't you go upstairs and relax?"

"Um, actually," Alex and Max waited with bated breath to see if their mother would cut off Justin too, but she didn't so he continued, "Alex, Max, and I were going to go hang out tonight."

Theresa and Jerry smiled at each other, "Oh, isn't that nice? Well, have a great time kids!"

Max looked to his sister and they both shrugged dismissively then ran upstairs to change out of their fancy clothes.

A few minutes later, the Russo children were hitting the pavement of Manhattan, enjoying a night out together.

Justin subconsciously studied Alex's curves which were accented by her green skinny jeans and white tank top. Catching himself staring, he quickly looked over at Max who was watching him intently. Thinking he had been caught, Justin started babbling about something he wasn't even sure of.

Within moments they reached the arcade that Justin had been planning on treating them to. Max's eyes went wide when he realized this was their destination and he hugged Justin tight before running inside to start playing games. A few seconds later he walked back out to where his older sister and brother were standing and sheepishly held out a hand where Justin placed some money.

"Have fun!" Justin yelled after Max as he ran back towards the loud room.

"Well," Alex stated, "this is fun."

Justin laughed, "Don't worry. It's not the only thing I have planned for tonight."

Her eyes lit up and Justin couldn't help but swoon a little, "Oh really? What else are we going to do?"

Justin shrugged nonchalantly, "It's a surprise."

"So the next place we're going I'll like, and then the place after that you'll like?"

He shook his head, "Nah, we'll go to the place I have planned for you, and then we have to take Max home. He starts camp tomorrow, remember? We can't have him in too late."

"But –," Alex tried to protest. It was Justin's night. She didn't just want him to treat her and Max to special places.

"But nothing. After Max is asleep, I have a special place I want to show you."

Alex tried really hard not to be giddy.

…

After Max was asleep, Alex and Justin hugged their parents goodnight and then went up to their own rooms.

When Max had gotten tired of the arcade, Justin had taken them to a chick flick which Alex had been talking about for weeks. As they left the theater, Max running ahead, Justin informed Alex of the plan, "When we get home, we'll tell Mom and Dad that we're really tired and we'll see them tomorrow. Come into my room at midnight."

Alex didn't have enough time to give him a confirmation of the plan before Max came running back to them, but he figured she would be there anyway. She was too intrigued not to show up.

Now Alex snuck out of her room and crept past her parents' room to ensure that they were fast asleep. She was about to knock on Justin's door when it opened suddenly. Both Alex and Justin stared at each other for a few seconds in surprise before Justin smiled and pulled Alex into his room, shutting the door behind her.

He grabbed one of his sweaters and threw it at her, "You're going to need this."

She slipped it over her shoulders and didn't bother to ask why.

"Close your eyes," Justin instructed her and as she did so he took her hand in his and then recited a spell she didn't recognize. All of a sudden, Alex felt cold air whooshing around her head and she pressed herself into Justin's side.

He tried not to enjoy the feeling of her body against his as he said, "Okay, open your eyes."

Alex opened her eyes and almost fainted. She could hardly speak but managed to whisper, "Oh my god, Justin. It's beautiful."

He had brought her to the very top of the Statue of Liberty. They were standing amongst the gold leaf flames in the torch, looking out over the city.

"I thought you might like it," Justin smiled. They both realized that they were still holding hands but neither of them made a move to let go, "Do you want to sit over there?"

Alex looked to where he was pointing and stopped breathing. About ten feet in front of them was a blanket laid out with a basket of what Alex could only guess was junk food. Three of the blanket's corners were held down by stones and the fourth was weighted down by a chrome candlestick with a lit candle flickering. She wondered how, with all the wind flying around them, that flame still managed to glow. She decided it was magic and didn't pay much more attention to it, except to think that the whole scene seemed really romantic.

Suddenly Alex realized that this situation did seem a lot like a date and she turned to Justin to see him staring at her. She did the only thing she could think of: made a joke, "So, do you have, like, a hot date later this week, or something? Testing it out on me to see if it runs smoothly? Here's a bit of advice, don't take a mortal to the top of the Statue of Liberty. She might wonder how you managed to get such a great reservation."

Until that point, Justin hadn't even thought of this as a date, but his cheeks grew red as he realized that's exactly how it looked. He had just wanted to treat Alex to a special night. Despite how much they fought, they both deserved a little glitz now and then. What's glitzier than a dinner of jelly beans and marshmallows between the golden flames of the country's welcome mat?

Justin didn't really know how to react so he just settled on laughing and leading her over to the blanket. They sat and talked for hours about everything: Dean, Harper, the many girls Justin was interested in, their parents, Max, so on and so forth.

It could've been the height or it could've been the cold, but after awhile they started to forget they were brother and sister and settled into the night as if it were actually a date. At around 4:30 in the morning, they were laying on their sides facing each other, laughing at a joke when Justin absentmindedly placed his hand on Alex's hip and began to rub circles with his thumb.

Alex instantly froze. _What was he doing?_ And then, out of nowhere, she remembered the rest of her dream.

That morning she had remembered them fighting. That morning she had remembered him telling her how much he cared about her. That morning she had remembered him kissing her forehead.

Now, though, she remembered his lips slowly grazing hers.


	3. Chapter Two

**I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Like really really really really really sorry. Because it's been a really really really really really long time. I have excuses.**

**I'll give you the best ones: at first, I was switching all of my documents from my PC to my new Mac and a bunch of things got lost (and then I found them...yay!) so I started writing again a few weeks ago but when I actually finished typing the chapter and read over it...I hated it. So I deleted the whole thing and started over again from scratch. Here is what I came up with:

* * *

**The next week was generally normal, minus the few expected changes: Max left for camp and Justin started work. But there was definitely something very strange in the atmosphere of the apartment and everyone noticed. It took Justin a few days to figure out what it was: Alex wasn't talking.

The family had known that they wouldn't be seeing much of her this summer, whether she was out with Dean or holed up in her room slaving over a sketchpad, so they expected the loft to relatively quiet.

What Justin realized was that even though the kitchen and living room were eerily quiet, Alex was almost always sitting there.

One morning, about three days after their night on the Statue of Liberty, Justin came down to the kitchen to get breakfast before he had to head off to work. He noticed Alex sitting alone on the couch, sketch book in her lap and head phones in her ears.

For a second he thought that maybe it wasn't actually Alex, but just someone who looked freakishly like her. There was no way his sister was awake before noon during the summer.

"Alex?" Justin said to her as he poured himself some cereal and milk. When she didn't answer, he tried again, "Alex!"

Again, no response. He didn't think she was ignoring him, or at least he hoped she wasn't.

A few minutes later, after he finished eating his breakfast, and Alex still hadn't noticed or acknowledged that he was sitting behind her at the kitchen counter, Justin made his way over to the couch and sat down.

Feeling the shift in weight, Alex finally looked up and tried to stop the blush that spread across her cheeks. She pulled the ear buds out of her ears and Justin could hear every word of her music clearly, "You play your music too loud."

"Sorry," Alex said and she sounded almost sincere, "Were you talking to me?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering what you're doing down here. I figured you'd be sleeping until three o'clock or something."

Alex shrugged and it was then that Justin noticed the dark circles under her eyes and how stringy her hair was.

"Alex," Justin began, now worried, "Are you okay?"

Alex shrugged again and looked back down at her sketchbook, "Yeah, I just haven't been getting much sleep."

"Oh," Justin muttered as he followed her gaze and examined the drawing on the page, "Wait a second…"

He reached forward and grabbed the pad away from Alex who yelled, "Justin! Give that back."

The picture that the book was open to was what had originally caught Justin's eye but it wasn't until he flipped through the previous few pages that his breaths grew short and his heart rate sped up, "Alex, what is all this?"

She sat back down on the couch with an exasperated breath and crumpled into a ball. Her voice was so weak, Justin had to strain to hear her, "It's not you."

"It sure as hell looks like me!" Justin shouted, trying to be angry but couldn't deny the thrill that coursed through his veins.

"Justin," Alex groaned, using a tremendous amount of energy to pull herself off the couch and reach her arm out towards him, "Give it back. Please."

Too dumbfounded to react, he slipped the book pack in her hand and didn't try to stop her when she ran past him and up the stairs, followed by the loud slam of her door.

Sitting down on the couch, Justin pictured the drawings that he had just seen. The first one was a sketch of a man's face, a man that looked uncannily like him. As he had skimmed through the rest of her art, it all became much more graphic. The one that was blazed into his memory had been the image of a man with his head nuzzled into the crook of a woman's neck. They were both under a blanket but the man's arm was visible as it draped over his lover's waist and one of the woman's breasts had slipped from beneath the covers but neither seemed to mind.

Justin had to admit that Alex's skill and attention to detail were both very impressive and her drawings were definitely some of the best amateur artwork that he had ever seen. The part that upset him, though, was how her characters freakishly resembled the two siblings.

While he wanted to be creeped out, and (to be honest) successfully was, there was another part of him that wanted nothing more than to have these pictures be based off real events.

Upon the realization that was thinking in such a way, Justin jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs, throwing himself headlong into a freezing cold shower.

…

When Justin came in for dinner (he had locked himself in his room until it was time to go to work and then didn't come home until the last possible second) and saw Alex already at the table, it was like seeing a completely different girl than who he had confronted that morning. There was once again color in her cheeks and a smile on her face. Her hair was clean and back to it's normal bouncing of curls and her eyes shone brighter than Justin had ever noticed before.

As he approached the table, Alex's eyes wandered up to his and her smile slightly faltered but she looked away before either of them could read any further into the other's expression.

They were both aware that they needed to have some type of deep, heartfelt, and most likely emotional conversation, but neither knew how to start it or what to say exactly. Justin wanted desperately to know why Alex had drawn those pictures and what had been going on with her over the last few day and Alex wanted to just forget all the dreams she'd been having about him but she secretly wanted to know if he had dreams about her too.

Maybe it wasn't a weird thing: having sexual dreams about a sibling. Even the thought seemed ludicrous in Alex's mind.

After leaving Justin alone on the Statue of Liberty three nights earlier, Alex went straight to her room and straight to bed but woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and remnants of another dream about kissing Justin still fragmented in her mind. After that she was afraid to go to sleep which only made her sick.

Her therapy, she decided, was drawing what she was afraid to see in her dreams. Her logic was that maybe if she got it all out on paper, she could sleep without seeing the images stretched out in scenes in her head.

Even with the sketches, Alex couldn't sleep, so she kept drawing and kept avoiding slumber. Whenever Dean called she deterred his invitations to go out with excuses of family get-togethers but she knew that by now he had probably caught on because by lunch that afternoon it had been exactly 24 hours since she had last heard from him.

Since Alex had started drawing the pictures of her and Justin, there was always the thought in the back of her mind of how mortified she would be if he ever saw them. She was surprised to find, though, that when Justin had stolen her sketchpad from her that morning and seen everything that she had drawn, it lifted a tremendous weight from her shoulders and she actually managed to nap for a few hours after her brother left for work.

Alex wasn't sure why she suddenly felt so relieved but she thought that it probably had something to do with the normalcy of the whole situation. Justin knew every one of her secrets and keeping her dreams and drawings from him were putting an extreme toll on her physical and mental health. The fact that he now knew what was going on inside her head, no matter how embarrassing or taboo it all might be, Alex felt her emotions release into one big exhausted burst of liberation and she fell asleep within minutes.

Right before she had sat down at the dining room table for dinner, Alex had called Dean to make plans for later that night, and made sure to apologize for blowing him off the past few days. While she liked almost everything about her boyfriend, his temper was not on that list. Alex had found herself growing more and more cautious with the things she said around him, not wanting to spark an argument. It wasn't that she was afraid of what he would do, but more that she didn't want to deal with his childish antics. It was a waste of time and she had enough immaturity to deal with at home when it came to her brothers.

As Justin took his normal seat across from her, Alex glanced up at him again to find his eyes trained intensely down at his lap, waiting for their mother to bring the main course to them. Jerry took his seat at the head of the table, waiting anxiously for the food, "Boy, am I hungry!"

Alex laughed, feeling lighter than she had in a long time, "You're always hungry, Daddy."

Jerry looked at her with an expression of mock anger in a way that only he could portray, "That's not true."

She giggled again but didn't say anything in reply, just continued smiling and glancing over at Justin every now and then. Finally Theresa brought their dinner – spaghetti and her famous meatballs – to the table and they all politely thanked her. Alex noticed how quiet it suddenly seemed with the absence of Max.

She kind of liked it, too. There was usually never a quiet moment in the Russo apartment and it was nice to finally have some silence at a meal. On a regular day, Max would've been sitting directly across from Alex, talking with his mouth full.

Before settling in and taking a bite, Alex slipped off her flip-flops and crossed her legs under her body.

Conversation continued as usual: Jerry and Theresa making cutesy comments or jabs at each other's eating habits and Alex and Justin either not speaking or teasing each other endlessly. Tonight it was more towards not speaking. No one really seemed to notice though, so Alex didn't give it much thought.

It wasn't until halfway through dinner that the pent up emotions sizzling through Justin's body released themselves. Alex had slid her foot onto the floor and was groping around with her toes trying to find her flip-flop when she accidentally connected her foot with Justin's bare shin.

"Ah jeez!" Justin screeched and jumped up and away from the table.

Alex's eyes widened. She hadn't meant to touch him, nor did she want to. It made her feel as if that thousand pound weight at gone back to it's rightful place on her shoulders.

Jerry and Theresa both glanced up in surprise and the mother said to her son, "Justin? What's wrong?"

"I…uh…um," he stuttered, taking more steps away from the table, "I just thought…I think there's…um, a spider…or something."

"A spider?" Jerry questioned and leaned towards the place at the table where his son had been seated to examine the area, "I don't see anything."

"Hmm, must have been mistaken," Justin said in a shaky voice and rubbed his hand over his face, "I think I'm gonna go upstairs and shower. Uh, yeah…I'll see you later."

Alex blinked and he was gone.

The rest of dinner was silent and when Alex finished eating she stood up from the table, quickly asked to be excused, and then rushed up the stairs. She stood outside Justin's door for almost two minutes before she finally built up the courage to knock.

"Who is it?" he called from the other side.

"It's me," she replied, not sure how he would react.

There was no response for a while and then right before she was about to turn away and go to her room, his door creaked open and he stuck his head out, "What do you want?"

"I thought we could, um, talk," she said shyly, looking at the floor, "about the pictures…"

Justin sighed and opened the door all the way, letting her in but keeping his distance. When she went to sit on his bed, he sat down at his desk.

They were silent for a few moments before Justin said, "You said you wanted to talk. Talk."

"Okay, um, I just want you to know, that the people in those pictures aren't us."

"Oh really?" Justin asked, obviously not believing her.

"Yes, really!" Alex insisted and she wanted so much for her words to be true.

"Then why exactly do they look so much like us?"

"I don't know," Alex lied, "They're supposed to be people from a soap opera I watch."

Justin stood, aggravated, "Oh please. You and I both know you don't watch soap operas.

Alex moved to her feet too, "How would you know what I do and don't do?" She knew her defense was lame. Of course he knew what she watched. He knew her better than anyone.

They kept slinging words back and forth to each other and Justin was continuously taking steps dangerously close to Alex. She didn't notice until he was only a foot away and then she began to back up nervously, "Justin, what are you doing?"

"I don't know," he replied, but continued walking towards her as she kept backing up until she moved up against the wall and there was nowhere left for her to go. Justin took two more small steps until their toes were touching. By that point, neither had uttered a word for nearly 30 seconds, only took deep shaky breaths.

Justin lifted his arms and rested his hands on the wall on either side of Alex's head. He slowly bent his elbows and brought his face down to hers, keeping only about an inch of space between them.

Alex felt a shiver run up her spine as she felt her brother's hot breath brush against her space.

Then, before Alex could form any coherent thoughts, he moved in even closer and…

~.~.~.~

_Alex slammed the book shut. The action didn't help to stop the flow of thoughts through her mind, as she had not actually been reading the book but using it as a guide for her own memories._

_She shook her head, trying to rid her head of the images playing on the video screen of her psyche._

_Why was this so hard for her? She had read the book plenty of times before. Maybe it was different this time because this was the first time she had read it after seeing Max who had grown up to look painfully like Justin._

_Even thinking his name made her skin crawl._

_She had to do something. She wasn't sure what but this wasn't working for her and she had to do something to comfort herself so she could continue reading because as much as it hurt to recount that summer, she didn't think she could survive without that story at the tip of her fingers._

_Picking up her phone, Alex dialed a number that she had never called before but still had memorized from the day she received his letter telling her he had moved._

"_Hello?" his voice came through the phone, groggy._

_She glanced at the clock and realized she had been reading for hours and it was already after midnight._

"_Oh, sorry. I didn't realize it was so late."_

"_It's okay," he replied, the sleep almost gone from his voice, "What's up?"_

_She was about to answer before she heard a woman's voice from his end of the line asking, "Baby, who is it?"_

"_Oh, is that Sophia? Tell her I'm sorry that I'm calling so late."_

_She heard him move the mouthpiece away from his face and say, "It's Alex. She's sorry she's calling so late."_

_Alex didn't go to Sophia and Max's wedding two weeks earlier but she knew that Justin and her parents had been in attendance. She had been away in Europe for the past three weeks on an art tour and didn't try very hard to rearrange her schedule so she could be present at the affair. Her and Sophia had never spoken but she assumed that Sophia knew the truth behind the book and Alex had read enough about her brother's wife in his interviews that had been printed in magazines and newspapers._

"_Alex, is everything okay?"_

"_Um, yeah," she said and then shook her head slightly, "Actually, no."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_I'm reading the book again."_

"_You've never called me when you've read it before."_

"_I know," Alex sighed, "But for some reason it's different this time."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Alex, this isn't going anywhere." His voice sounded rough and a little annoying. Alex realized with surprise how much her little brother had grown up._

"_I know. I'm sorry. Do you think…do you think we could possibly meet?"_

_There was a pause before Max spoke again, "When?"_

"_I don't know. Soon. Tomorrow?"_

"_Tomorrow?" Max sounded hesitant and then sighed, "Yeah. I can do tomorrow. Want to meet for coffee or something around 10?"_

"_Yeah," Alex agreed, "yeah. That works. And Max?"_

"_Yes, Alex?" It struck her again how old he seemed. Kind of like their father._

"_I'm at the part…you know, in the beginning. When it all started."_

"_The part with the drawings?"_

_She nodded and then remembered her couldn't see her, "Yes."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Alex."_

"_Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."_

_She heard a click and hung up her phone as well. Glancing back at the hardcover book lying on the table next to her, she decided she had read enough for one night and slowly pulled herself out of her chair and walked quietly back to her room. _

_As she tucked herself into bed, he mind drifted back to the night when it all ended and she found herself crying before she drifted off to sleep._

_Alex Russo had been alone for ten years and before the summer when she was sixteen she didn't know what it meant to be loved. She was gorgeous and sophisticated (in some ways) so of course she had had the occasional dates and hook ups during her college years and even in the years after, but nothing came close the passion she felt during three months of summer many years ago._

_The worst part was, her heart had molded to the shape of _his_ love and she wasn't sure she could ever change it and love someone else…someone that is not her brother._


End file.
